


Homecoming

by jane_x80



Series: The Past is the Past [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony arrive home after their extended honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts), [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts).



> This is another silly, sleepy kitten ficlet for cutsycat. Musichick2004 also expressed her desire for a silly, sleepy kitten story, plus she wrote [this lovely follow up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7610155) to [Yellow Brick Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7580077). 
> 
> I do intend to write a proper / serious sequel in this series, but have some other things that I'm working on right now. So for now, I hope you will enjoy another little slice of Gibbs and Tony's relationship.

Gibbs unlocks the front door to his house, needing a few moments to locate the correct house key, the movement unnatural to him. But they had been gone a month, and Tony had insisted that they lock all the doors.

He swings the door open and throws his bags in before going back to the car, retrieving more bags from the trunk and tossing those into the house. Finally he returns to the car where Tony is out, fast asleep in the passenger seat of the Challenger, head pillowed on his arms, leaning against the window. Gibbs carefully opens the door, catching his husband as he half falls out of the car, scrabbling for purchase before calming when he feels Gibbs’ strong arms around him.

“Sorry, gorgeous,” Gibbs whispers in his ear. “We’re home.”

Gibbs watches as Tony rubs his eyes sleepily and runs his fingers through his mussed hair. He yawns hugely, stretching luxuriously before he swings his legs out of the car, allowing Gibbs to help him out. He tries to stumble towards the trunk, but Gibbs steers him towards the front door.

“But…?” Tony tries to object.

“All the bags are in the house, love. Let’s get you in and in bed. It’s really late.”

Gibbs ushers Tony into the house, kicking the door shut behind him, and straight upstairs to their bedroom where he strips Tony and tucks him into bed. The younger man tries to protest, but Gibbs pulls his own clothes off, slips into the bed and pulls the man onto his chest. Tony automatically throws an arm around Gibbs’ chest, and tangles their legs together, sighing contentedly.

“Shouldn’t we unpack?” he mumbles, dropping sleepy kisses onto Gibbs’ chest, snuggling even closer, plastering himself to Gibbs bare skin and rubbing his face on Gibbs’ chest, making Gibbs think of a sleepy kitten.

The older man begins massaging Tony’s scalp, running his fingers through his soft hair, smiling when Tony begins that feline purring deep in his chest as he loses the battle with his heavy eyelids. In a moment, he is fast asleep, his breathing shallow and even, continuing to purr quietly as Gibbs continues to rub his scalp.

Gibbs smiles to himself, sighing happily. He is happy to be back home, in their own bed. Even though they have had an amazing four weeks away on their honeymoon, he cannot help but be glad to be home again, hearing the familiar sounds of their house settling in for the night.

He continues to rub Tony’s scalp, content to hear his quiet purring, smiling sleepily as he realizes that Tony has started drooling on him before sleep claims him.

In the morning, Tony reluctantly cracks a gummy eyelid open with a gasp when Gibbs begins sucking on his neck and fondling his nipples.

“Good morning,” Gibbs whispers huskily. “Welcome home.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony moans as Gibbs slips a lubed finger in and out of his ass. He opens his legs wide, groaning as Gibbs pushes a second finger into his hole, scissoring his fingers. The younger man pulls Gibbs head up, demanding a kiss, as he writhes and squirms. Gibbs sucks on his tongue and curls his fingers, rubbing the bundle of nerves, swallowing Tony’s shout as he keeps rubbing his sensitive prostate.

“Please, Jet,” Tony begs, one hand clutching his arm, biting his lips, trying to contain his needy sounds of pleasure.

“Let me hear you,” Gibbs tells him, slipping a third finger into Tony’s hungry hole, feeling his muscles clench around him. “Don’t hold back.”

Tony moans and whimpers and curses, as Gibbs’ fingers continue to stroke his prostate, preparing him. Without warning, Gibbs ducks under the sheets, wraps his lips around Tony’s hard cock and sucks him all the way down.

“ _Oh fuck!_ ” Tony yells, thrusting himself even deeper down Gibbs’ throat, fucking Gibbs’ mouth as his prostate is stroked. “Need you to fuck me,” he whimpers, unable to stop thrusting himself into Gibbs’ mouth. “Please Jet. Please. Please. Need you now. Fuck me now. _Fuck_!” He practically screamed when Gibbs released his cock and popped back up to claim his mouth in a deep, thorough kiss.

He removes his fingers and settles his body on top of Tony’s, the younger man wrapping his legs around his waist, arching up into him, moaning as their hard, slippery cocks thrust against each other.

Tony pulls his head down and kisses him, deep and hard, whimpering when Gibbs pulls away, arching up when Gibbs’ calloused fingers tweak and tease a nipple into a puckered, hard nub.

“Please,” he begs, moaning when Gibbs’ lips take over from his fingers, sucking on his nipple, then licking and nipping at it. “Please!” he continues to beg. “Fuck me.”

“You’re so beautiful when you’re like this,” Gibbs tells him, lubing his aching dick. Slowly, he slides into his husband, groaning as he is fully embedded, before he begins thrusting, balls slapping against Tony’s ass.

The younger man pants, sweat dripping down his body, meeting Gibbs’ thrusts eagerly. Gibbs changes his angle, driving deep, striking his husband’s prostate with every thrust.

“Shit, babe,” Tony pants. “I can’t hold on much longer.”

Gibbs snakes a hand in between their bodies, grasps Tony’s hard cock and begins pumping him in time to his hard thrusts.

“Oh fuck, babe,” Tony moans, hands clawing at the sheets, rutting into Gibbs’ hand, trying to hold off his orgasm. “Harder,” he begs, each stroke causing him to shudder, waves of electricity jolting through his body from Gibbs’ cock drilling his prostate and his calloused hand stroking his dick. He begins babbling in Italian, losing himself in the sensations, surrounded by Gibbs on all sides and feeling protected within their bubble.

Gibbs buries his face in Tony’s neck, his thrusts becoming erratic, but still deep and hard within Tony’s body, his hand determinedly jacking the younger man off, sweat dripping off his forehead, onto Tony’s neck, as his balls draw up, approaching his climax.

“Fuck, Tony,” he gasps into Tony’s ear. “I’m gonna come. Come with me. _Unnnnnghhhh._ ” His hoarse moan, trying to hold off his orgasm, is the final straw.

Tony stiffens, his body arching under Gibbs’, screaming as he comes, creamy jets spilling over Gibbs’ fingers and splashing the space in between their bodies. His body convulses, muscles contracting, clamping tightly on Gibbs’ dick sheathed deep within him, causing him to lose control, coming in hard spurts, filling Tony’s body with his come.

Moments pass where only pounding heartbeats and gasped breaths exist, before Gibbs pulls out of Tony, smiling as the younger man whimpers at the loss. He lies on his back, pulling the younger man on top of him, holding him close, disregarding the sticky mess on their chests and bellies. Tony sighs, burying his face into Gibbs’ chest, completely oblivious of the fact that he is getting cum on his face and in his hair, eyelids heavy again.

“Hey, it’s morning,” Gibbs tells him.

“You wore me out,” Tony mumbles, snuggling until his head was pillowed just so on Gibbs’ chest, arm around his waist, one leg tangled in between his. “We don’t have to go to work till Monday.”

Gibbs smiles, pulling him close, dropping a kiss in his still-sweaty hair. “It’s the last time I let you go night-time kayaking three nights in a row,” he grumbles.

“We went diving with the sharks after the kayaking that last night, too,” Tony reminds him, and Gibbs could hear the smile in his voice. “Not to mention, somebody made me hike up and down mountains for days. And then ride horses up and down the beach.”

“Made you ride something else, too,” Gibbs says, grinning.

“Mmmmm,” Tony smiles with satisfaction. “I’m not complaining about riding you, no matter how saddle sore I was at the time.”

Gibbs chuckles. They had definitely enjoyed their honeymoon. “We should’ve flipped it.”

“Huh?” Tony yawns, and scratches his head idly, moaning when Gibbs’ fingers slide into his hair and begin petting him, massaging his scalp.

“We should’ve gone sailing after the rainforest paradise because the rainforest paradise exhausted you.”

“Mmm,” Tony sighs, and as his eyelids grow heavier, and Gibbs’ fingers run through his hair, he can’t help but purr contentedly.

“My silly, sleepy kitten,” Gibbs whispers, continuing to pet Tony’s head. Tony purring is one of his favorite sounds.

“Not a kitten,” Tony objects sleepily, words slurring, sounding more like ‘nakit’n’, even as he stretches his long, lean body, rubs his face on Gibbs’ chest, feeling the gray hairs tickle his nose, smiles, and purrs even louder.

Gibbs continues, fingers raking through Tony’s soft brown hair, gentle and rhythmic, digging softly into his scalp, and occasionally tugging on his hair, as the younger man purrs deep in his throat, and slowly falls asleep, continuing to purr.

After a long while, when Gibbs is certain that Tony is asleep, he kisses the top of Tony’s head and gently extracts himself, placing his pillow under Tony’s body, watching as the younger man wraps himself around it with a quiet sigh. In the shower, as he goes over all the errands that he needs to run that day, he is thankful that he’d told the team that they’d be arriving back the next day. One last day without interruptions with his husband before the hordes descend, he thinks, smiling fondly at the team that has become like family to him.

Coming home is a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was still mostly listening to [Nightswimming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGbZFBcO9Dk) by R.E.M. in this one.


End file.
